Accident Meant to Happen
by WaterSpriteGirl
Summary: Yoh and Ren are forced to clean the house and Yoh falls and hits his head. Read to find out what happens. Yaoi. 2nd chapter is up. Yea!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Accident in the kitchen**

It was a normal day in the Asakura residence. Manta, Horohoro, Ryu & Ren were over. It was getting to the point where they practically lived there. Well, Ren did until he went back to China. But Yoh didn't mind. He liked the company. Anna on the other hand, found it too noisy and often somebody got a slap on the face. Usually Horohoro or Ryu. But what else was to be expected? Anyway, Yoh was in charge of the remote to the TV and wasn't finding anything to watch. To Yoh, this was a bad day. All these channels and nothing to watch. Ooh the horror!

"Why can't I find anything to watch? There has to be something." said Yoh

"Stop your complaining," Anna said getting very annoyed with Yoh's whining. "Why don't you do something productive? Like clean the house for example."

"No way. I'm not getting pulled into that trick again." said Horohoro. He remembered far too well what had happened when he first met them. He wasn't going through that torture again. No way.

"Fine. If you're not going to help around the house, you can leave. Same goes with everyone else who doesn't live here."

"I don't think I'm included in that category since I'm staying here and my home is all the way in China. I don't think you have a right to kick me out then." said Ren. He seems to be getting really good at finding the loopholes in Anna's orders now a days.

"Fine. But everybody else. OUT!"

"Geez. No need to be so rude. All you need to do is ask you know," said Ryu. As they all left, Anna got up to leave the room, too.

"Where are you going?" asked Yoh.

"I'm going for a walk. If you don't mind of course."

"Go for it," said Yoh. "That way we can have a little peace and quiet." he whispered to Ren sitting beside him.

"I heard that. And just for that, I want to see the kitchen spotless by the time I get back. See you in an hour."

"Why me? Why did I have to be the one to be promised to her?" said Yoh crying waterfalls.

"Oh stop you're complaining." said Ren. Of course that wasn't really what he was thinking. In fact, he kind of liked it when Yoh complained. It made look like a little kid. And so easy to. . .What was he thinking? This is Yoh Asakura he's thinking about. His arch rival. The one he oh so wanted to beat in a shaman fight. But that made him think even more.

"Well, we better get started. Knowing Anna, she'll be here like 15 minutes early and catch us by surprise in the middle of not being done. And I don't want to have to be slapped silly again." said Yoh. He hated it when Anna got mad. She made him feel like a punching bag the way she hit. She's definitely a lot stronger than she looks. But never add on 'for a girl'. That was just begging for death.

"Why? I rather enjoy watching her beat you up. It's quite amusing." said Ren. He did actually enjoy it a little. It made him look so weak. So vulnerable. Easy to manipulate.

"Hey Ren? Are you with me?"

"What?"

"You looked like you were daydreaming there. Don't bail on me. If you don't help me with this kitchen, I could be a victim of murder if I'm not careful."

"Sure. Let's get started."

As they walked into the kitchen, they stopped wide eyed. It looked like a stampede had gone through there. There were pots and pans everywhere, along with every other dish in the house. There was actually grease on the floors. And half eaten food on the stove and counters.

"I think Anna came in here before she left and did this on purpose so we would really have to work." said Yoh laughing. Attempting to lighten the mood.

"Or maybe the others really did this and went because they new the mess was here. Those traitors. And we call them our friends." said Ren. He looked as if he wanted to hurt someone.

"Well, standing here won't get it done. Let's get started."

As they walked into they kitchen, Yoh slipped on some bacon grease and fell, hitting his head on the counter, knocking him unconscious.

"Yoh!" Ren scrambled over to Yoh's side and turned him over. There was blood coming from his head and he wasn't breathing. He quickly turned him over and checked for a pulse. Good. There was. He then began to give mouth to mouth. This is actually the moment I've been dreaming of for quite some time. Not in this exact situation, but, I actually get to touch his lovely lips. All of a sudden Yoh started to cough. "Thank goodness. You scared me there for a moment."

"What happ. . . Wait a minute. You were worried about me? When have you ever worried about me?"

"Of course I was worried about you. You are my friend after all. And we need to bandage up your wound. It's bleeding pretty bad. And we need to make sure you don't have a concussion." said Ren frantically getting up to go get some bandages.

Yoh looked around and tried to puzzle what was happening. He remembered slipping and seeing the counter come rushing toward his head, then everything went black. Did he pass out? Was Ren forced to give him mouth to mouth? He pondered that thought a moment. "No way. That couldn't have happened. Ren would never do that." Or would he? He has been acting pretty strange lately. And the way he was so worried about me. That didn't seem like him at all. Yoh was brought out of his thinking by Ren reentering the room.

"I've got some bandages Yoh. And some stuff to clean it up. Now hold still while I put this on you." Ren removed the headphones and put them on the floor. He then put some rubbing alcohol on a cloth and put it against Yoh's head.

"Ouch. That stings." said Yoh.

"Hold still. I don't want to hurt you anymore than you already are."

Wow. Ren was being very considerate. His head did sting. But somehow, he felt really secure knowing that Ren was taking care of him. He also noticed how gentle he was being. Normally, he thought that Ren could never be this gentle. But he liked that he discovered this. He liked the gentle Ren. It was a good change to what he was used to seeing. Ren then started applying the bandage around Yoh's head. He was even more gentle. What's going on? Why am I thinking these things about Ren? I can't be into him, can I? I mean, I am promised to Anna. But, I don't really love her. Do I? But I can't love Ren either, can I?

Yoh then realized something. I think I do like him. But, this can't be right. How can I like my best friend? He looked up at Ren as he was still applying the bandages, and then their eyes met. Yoh instantly new that Ren was thinking something very similar. Just by the look in his eyes. Before they knew it, their faces came closer together. Until their lips finally met. They sat there, with their lips pressing against each other for a couple minutes when Yoh pulled away. He looked up at Ren. Ren stared back as if to say that he enjoyed that. There was a gleam in his eye that showed he was happy. Yoh never saw that before. Not until now.

"Why did you do it, Yoh?" asked Ren. He wanted to know if Yoh actually felt the same or it was one of those spur of the moment things.

"I don't know. I just. . . kind of. . . felt like it was right. Like I had to do it. What's weird, is I really enjoyed it." said Yoh. He felt a little confused. Did he really just kiss Ren. His best friend and fellow shaman.

"Well. I better finish putting these bandages on." said Ren. As he continued to apply the bandages, Yoh was contemplating on what was happening. They actually kissed. His world was spinning around so fast he couldn't keep up. He was pretty confused. He didn't know what to do. What would grandpa tell me? He thought on that for a moment and came to a conclusion. He would probably ask 'What does your heart tell you, Yoh?' My heart tells me to. . . . be with Ren.

Ren finished putting on the bandages and gave Yoh's wound a little kiss. "There. Maybe that'll make it feel better." he said with a smile. He looked down at Yoh who met his gaze. "So. How do you feel, Yoh? Do you feel any better?" he asked.

"I feel great, Ren." said Yoh with a smile on his face. He really felt that this was right somehow. "Ren. About that kiss."

"It was just a spur of the moment thing wasn't it? I'm sorry. I should never have done it." said Ren disappointed. "I'm sorry."

"No, Ren." said Yoh.

Ren looked up in surprise. Was he hearing him right?

"I liked it. It was great."

"Really? You mean. . . you're not. . .uncomfortable about it or anything?" asked Ren very surprised at this point.

"No. In fact. I'd like to do it again." said Yoh. He then pulled a surprised Ren toward him and locked lips again. Ren didn't know what to do. He was getting what he had wanted for some time but, Yoh was actually asking it of him. He never dreamed of this. But he wasn't about to let it pass him by. Just then he felt Yoh's tongue brushing his lips as if asking permission to enter. Ren granted him permission without even thinking. Yoh gladly entered and moved his tongue around. He also felt Ren's enter his, too. Yoh then fell backwards onto the grease covered floor. Just then Ren pulled away.

"What about the kitchen? Shouldn't we get this done before Anna gets back?" he asked.

"We'll just tell her that I was injured when I slipped on some of the grease." Yoh answered.

"What about this? Can we tell anybody about this?"

"No. Not yet. Not until we know ourselves what's going to happen." Yoh said. "Don't worry. We'll find someway to be together." he said reassuredly. "I promise."

"I'll make sure you keep that promise." he said leaning in for another kiss. Ren started to move around a little, rubbing against Yoh. Yoh then started to do the same, as much as he could from having Ren on top of him. Ren was getting an enormous amount of ecstasy from this. And surprisingly, so was Yoh for just noticing his feelings toward him.

They were suddenly interrupted by the sound of someone coming in the door. It couldn't have been Anna. She hadn't even been gone for 15 minutes. They quickly got up to go see and it was Manta.

"Hey guys. I waited until Anna left before I came. What happened to you, Yoh?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh. I slipped and smashed my head into the counter. Ren, here, patched me up. If he wasn't here I could be dead because I lost consciousness.

"Wow. It is a good thing you were here, Ren. Anna's gonna be mad since you don't have anything clean, though."

"I think she'll understand that Yoh was clearly injured and we were unable to clean. Plain and simple." said Ren looking satisfied.

That night, Yoh went upstairs to go to bed. When he went to go in his room, he saw Ren peeking out his bedroom door.

"Yoh. Could you come here a minute?" he asked.

"Sure. What do you want?"

"I need to talk. Please." Yoh went in to Ren's room and went to sit on his bed.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Us. What is going to happen to us? I don't wanna leave you, Yoh. And, I may be going back to China soon. I don't know. But I could get the call soon from my mother. She said last week that she misses me and wants me home. I wanna stay with you, but I don't think I could tell Mother that." said Ren starting to get emotional.

"Hey. We'll figure something out. I won't let us be parted. Because. . ." suddenly they were starting to get really close again. "Because I love you, Ren." With that, Yoh kissed Ren very passionately.

"You really promise? You really promise to stay with me?"

"I promise with all my heart," said Yoh wiping a tear from Ren's face. "Now. We should go to bed. Get some rest and put our heads together tomorrow and figure out a plan."

"Okay. But you have to promise to be here for me in the morning." said Ren.

"Don't worry. I'll be here all day. And Anna's going to the grocery store, so we can get some alone time." Yoh said with a wink.

Yoh then left the room to go to bed. Ren then put his blankets over him and muttered, "You better keep your promise, Yoh Asakura. My Love." He then drifted off to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, first chapter of my first fiction. So don't shoot me over this please. I hope for it to get better in the future as my skills progress.

But in the meantime. Review please.


	2. Chapter 2 What to do?

Chapter 2 - Putting Heads Together

The next morning, Yoh got up to see that Anna had already left for the grocery store. He felt his head to see how much it hurt. It stung, but not a whole lot. He had always been a fast healer. Then he remembered what had happened with Ren. "So it wasn't a dream. . . .Good."

He walked downstairs to see that the guys hadn't come today. Well he knew why Manta wasn't there. He had a lesson to go to. And Horohoro and Ryu were going to meet pirika. She was coming for a visit and Horohoro hadn't seen his sister for a really long time. So the only ones home were him and Ren. Good. That's the way he wanted it to be. Just them.

Just then, Ren came downstairs, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Yoh. You're awake." he said with a smile on his face. He looked pleased to realize that the previous day wasn't a dream, too.

"Yep. Slept pretty good. And my head doesn't hurt much either. So it's turning out to be a pretty good day already." he said grinning like a little kid at an amusement park. "Well, I guess we're gonna have to wait for Anna to get back because I'm pretty sure that there isn't any more food left. So why don't we take this "alone" time to talk?"

"I agree completely, Yoh. Why don't we go upstairs incase someone comes in? I don't think it would be a good thing for us to be caught." said Ren heading upstairs.

Yoh followed willingly. While they were heading up the stairs, Yoh was just staring at Ren's back. What were they going to do about this? When and who could they tell? These questions and others were floating around Yoh's mind. But he would do anything for them to be together. Even if it meant running away without telling anybody. They entered Ren's room and sat down on the bed. Just as they did the night before.

"So, Yoh. I think my biggest problem at the moment is Bason. And Amidamaru, of course. They'll be the hardest to keep it from. I think maybe we should tell them first and soon. They are spirits after all. What do you think?" Ren asked Yoh.

"I think that's a good idea. We need to tell them really soon. What if we did that right now? Just to get it over with? You know, so we don't put it off until one of them comes through a wall in the middle of us kissing."

"Perfect. Let's go get it done. And we have to make them swear not to tell the other ghosts."

"Yeah. The last thing we need is them telling Tokagero or Cory and them telling Ryu or Horohoro." said Yoh. He really didn't need them to know yet. They would probably die of shock.

They then went back downstairs to find Amidamaru and Bason. They found them in the garden. They liked to hang there a lot. They said that the flowers were peaceful. They looked up as Ren and Yoh entered the garden together. Yoh looked at Ren as if to give him an assuring look. Ren began to talk first.

"Bason. Amidamaru. We have something to tell you. And you have to swear not to repeat this to anyone else. Not even Manta. And no ghosts in the graveyards either." said Ren not wasting any time.

"We promise, Master Ren. What is it you want to tell us?" asked Bason.

Yoh gave a sigh as it was his turn to talk. "We're. . . .we're in. . ." he staggered. He couldn't quite get it out.

"Oh just spit it out, Yoh." Ren told him.

"We're in love. Ren and I are in love." he said finally. He looked up at Amidamaru first. He had a look on his face of utter shock.

"You're joking. Right?" asked Amidamaru. He didn't look like he wanted to believe this.

"No. We're not." said Yoh. "We are deeply in love. You two are the first to know. We thought it would mean more if you knew first."

"If you don't believe us. We can prove it to you." Ren then took Yoh in his arms and passionately kissed him. Yoh was a little surprised at first but then closed his eyes and began to kiss him back. They did this for a minute or two. When they finished, they looked up at their guardian ghosts again as if to say 'Now do you believe us?'

"We don't know what to say, Master Ren. This is so sudden." said Bason.

"I guess you could say it's hard to swallow. But, I will support you, Yoh. No matter what your decision is. You are my master and my friend. Nothing can change that." said Amidamaru. He was very surprised at this news. But what he said was true. He would support Yoh no matter what.

"Same goes for me. I shall support you all the way, Master Ren." said Bason.

"Well. That's a load off my mind." said Yoh with his smile on again. "You two were the ones I was most scared of rejecting it. Ha ha."

"I agree. I thank you both for accepting this. It means a lot to us. But remember. You can't tell anybody. Not a soul. No pun intended of course." said Ren looking very relieved.

"Well. Pardon me, Yoh. But, how are you gonna tell Anna and the others? This is a very big issue and must be dealt with properly." said Amidamaru becoming more comfortable with the issue.

"Yeah. We haven't figured that part out yet. But we will. Right, Ren?"

"Right. Perhaps we should go try to figure that out right now. Shall we?" said Ren gesturing to the house.

"Sure. See you guys later, okay?" said Yoh waving to the ghosts.

"See you." said Bason. "That's something you don't see everyday."

"It sure isn't, my friend."

As Yoh and Ren started into the house, Ren said, "That sure was a relief. I was so frightened that they wouldn't accept this. But knowing that they did is the best thing right now. Except for being with you, Yoh. Nothing is better than that."

"Thanks. It's good to know that I'm special in that way." said Yoh with the biggest grin on his face he ever had. "Hey. Wanna go to my room for a change?"

"Sure. A change of scenery is always good." said Ren, also with a grin on his face. "Are we just gonna talk some more?"

"I was kind of thinking of something a little more. . .um. . . physical. If you know what I mean." he said with a wink.

"Oh. You naughty boy, you. I never knew you had it in you. That's probably one of the best ideas you've ever had." Ren said grabbing on to Yoh's shirt and pulling him forcefully towards him. Their lips pressed together and they attempted to go upstairs. It was very awkward in their position. So they had to pull apart from each other to get up and when they entered the room, they came together again. Yoh shut and locked the door without even looking. (Wow. Amazing. He can multitask.) Ren started to unbutton Yoh's shirt when Yoh started to do the same to Ren.

The layed on the bed embracing each other. Both with a smile on their faces. Ren looked up into Yoh's eyes and said, "That was the best moment of my life."

"Mine, too. That was incredible. After we rest a minute, we should probably change the sheets on the bed or else Anna will suspect something." Yoh then kissed Ren on the neck. As if to say thank you. "I really do love you, Ren. No joke."

"I love you, too. With all my heart." replied Ren. He had never felt the feeling that was inside him right now. He felt light and he hadn't a care in the world. He kind of didn't know what to do about this feeling. It was something completely new to him. All his life he was taught to hate, but, there was no hate in him now. Only his love for Yoh. "I never want to leave you, Yoh."

"I know. And you never will. I promise. I promise that I'll find a way for us to be together forever." said Yoh. He meant every word of it. It was amazing, though. Two days ago he was promised to Anna and he thought that was that. But now he was in love with Ren. His best friend. . .no. . . his love.

They finally got up and got dressed. They were both all smiles and kept looking at each other. They then started to change the ruffled sheets that were covered in sweat and . . . other substances. When they were finished they went back downstairs to see Anna come in the yard.

"Not bad timing, huh?" said Yoh.

"Not bad at all. I'd almost say perfect." Ren replied with a smile on his face.

Anna came in and set the groceries on the table and just looked at them. "What are you looking at? These groceries aren't gonna put themselves away. Get to work. It's the least you can do for not cleaning the kitchen yesterday."

"Hey. I was hurt. I went unconscious. I could've died if Ren wasn't there to help. So. ." Just then Anna grabbed Yoh by the scruff of his shirt and said.

"What was that? Did you just talk back to me? For your sake, I hope not. Now put these away." she then went to the living room to watch the TV. Perhaps her favourite soap opera was on. Anyway.

Without anymore complaint, Yoh and Ren put the groceries away. They didn't care, so long as they were doing it together. And every now and then they would give a little chuckle knowing what they had just gotten away with. But they knew they would have to tell everybody else, and soon.

I know I left out them making it. But I can't write lemons at all. So I didn't want to discourage you from reading the rest of the story. Reviews please. 


End file.
